


melted snowflake

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith is Impatient, M/M, lance is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (a first kiss after a first date).





	melted snowflake

Lance tries to walk as slowly as he can, and he thinks Keith tries to do the same, judging by the way he dutifully keeps their steps synced and keeps sticking to Lance’s side like a koala bear. But, in the end, both of their attempts are a failure because now Lance is standing in front of the dim-lit entrance of his building and his feet are refusing to go inside and away from Keith. 

“Well, this is it,” Lance says, lamely.

“Yeah,” Keith bobs his head.

The silence is awkward. Lance knows he should get inside already and call it a night—a wonderful, fun, most exhilarating night—but instead he stays glued to one place and follows his gaze to a chubby snowflake slowly fluttering down on the ground. 

“Not gonna lie, the burger tasted funny,” Lance says. 

“I know right?!” Keith turns to him, his eyes are wide and his eyebrows are nearly hidden in his beanie. “What was up with all the butter?”

“I don’t know! I won’t be eating anything except for salad for a week.”

“Same,” Keith agrees. “We should grab some coffee tomorrow and forget that awful taste of—grease.” At the last word, Keith scrunches his face to show disgust; Lance thinks the only thing he shows is how unfairly adorable he is.

It’s ordinary— _ we should grab some coffee— _ completely normal and definitely not new. But it feels extraordinary for Lance, feels like the first time he cut through the air, the same nameless feeling of familiarity and strangeness bundles inside his stomach as it did the day he first wrapped his hands around Blue’s controls.

And it’s new. It’s new because before they didn’t hold hands while giving their order. It’s new because before Keith didn’t ask Lance if he could take a sip from his drink once he had finished his own. Because before Lance didn’t know what it felt like to share his coffee with Keith, to whine about not being able to drink it in peace, to hand Keith his cup despite his complaints.

Because before he hadn’t known how sweet the word  _ us _ tasted on the tip of his tongue. And he hadn’t known how two letters could cause his heart to live in his throat.

“Yeah, we should,” Lance says. His voice is fond, and he can’t help but stare at a snowflake lying on Keith’s cheek, quickly melting into a tiny bead of water.

“What?” Keith asks, exasperated and a little flustered. It snaps Lance back into the cold night, his eyes still glued at the drop on Keith’s skin.

Maybe, if Lance had said _nothing_ or _you look pretty_ or _just because we’re dating now doesn’t automatically mean your mullet is acceptable_ , things would have gone differently. But he didn’t stay any of those. Instead, Lance says: 

“Your cheek’s wet.” And lifts his gloved hand to wipe it dry.

And he finds himself unable to stop, finds himself enthralled with the way his thumb presses against the soft skin on Keith’s face, finds himself wanting to peel his glove off of his hand just to feel the blush on Keith’s cheek, growing slowly but surely, an added shade of red to his already cold-flushed cheeks.

Keith’s eyes turn sheepish, his smile is gentle on the edges. His subtle way of leaning into Lance’s touch is enough to light a star inside Lance’s heart.

So, maybe, if he had said something less soft and touch-involving, something more humorous and silly, he wouldn’t have been filled with the warm urge to lean in and kiss his eyelids, dry the snowflakes nestled there with his lips.

Keith’s breath sounds hitched and surprised once Lance’s lips meet the delicate skin under his eye, and it sounds long and pleased once Lance kisses the other.

Lance’s lips are slightly warmer compared to Keith’s face, and the coldness living under Keith’s skin only fuels his wish to kiss him all-over and warm him up. He kisses down from his eye to his cheekbone, down to the squishy center of his cheek, to the beginning of his jawline. He traces his hot breath against the other side of Keith’s face and comes to a lingering stop at his chin.

Keith’s fingers are gently touching Lance’s, and when Lance opens his eyes, he finds Keith’s eyes closed, his face red, and his mouth open only the slightest bit, small puffs of clouds escaping with each of his exhales.

Lance feels drunk the more he stares.

He leans in and kisses the pink tip of Keith’s nose—

“I swear to god, Lance, you better kiss me right  _ now _ or I’ll shove all the snow around us in your mouth!” Keith threatens, a small crease forming itself between his brows. Lance chuckles, and kisses it—because Keith is cute when flustered, and because he likes to mess with him. 

Lance pulls away with a grin, and it only grows wider at the sight of Keith’s half-hearted glare. He looks like a fuzzy, angry bunny, and Lance has an odd urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Fine,” Keith says, suddenly solemn. “I’ll do it myself.”

Keith slaps both of his hands at each side of Lance’s face and pulls him closer. Until their lips are pressed against each other. Until Lance forgets what it’s like to breathe.

Lance gasps in a huge gulp of air once they pull apart, the feeling of Keith’s chapped lips lingering against his like a love spell. Keith’s blushing even more, and when he ducks his head a little, Lance thinks it’s to hide the scarlet on his cheeks—which is dumb, Lance wants to see that red on him now and, presumably, forever.

Lance knows he should say something, or do something—because Keith grows more and more self-conscious, his shoulders hunched up and his brows twisted anxiously and—Lance should  _ say something.  _

“Your face is really red,” he mumbles breathlessly, the only comprehensive sentence he could form with his mind consumed by a burning tornado of thoughts and memories of Keith’s breath soft against his.

Keith throws snow in his face, but the laugh lines around his smile are shy and radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
